This invention relates to a method and means for splitting logs, and particularly to a method and means for splitting logs which can be utilized in combination with a conventional hydraulically operated front end loader.
Hydraulic log splitting devices have been utilized in the prior art, but these devices usually require their own hydraulic cylinders for driving and forcing the log against a splitting wedge. Hydraulically operated front end loaders have also been utilized with tractors and these loaders usually include two sets of hydraulic cylinders, one set for raising and lowering the arms, and a second set for controlling the operation of the bucket on the front end loader.